


Sleeping Beauty

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny was fast asleep, color drained from her. If it wasn’t for the rise and fall of her chest, Hermione would have believed her to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for Hermione/Ginny - fairy tale au.

Ginny was fast asleep, color drained from her. If it wasn’t for the rise and fall of her chest, Hermione would have believed her to be dead. They didn’t know how to wake her. No potion or spell appeared to worked, and if Hermione was correct, if they didn’t find a cure soon Ginny would never wake up.

 

Ron paced by his sister’s bedside, Molly holding one of Ginny’s cold hands tightly in her own. Hermione watched from the doorway, her heart aching. “I’ll take the next watch,” She said softly.

 

“I can’t leave her,” Molly said. “What if she wakes? What if she-”

 

“You will be no good to her if you’re dead on your feet,” Hermione said. “Go eat something and get some sleep, Mrs. Weasley. I will watch over her and you will be the first to know if anything changes.”

 

After a long moment, Molly stood up. “Okay. Ron, come along.”

 

Hermione took the vacated seat next to Ginny’s bed. Ginny grew colder by the day, her lips already a faint shade of blue. She was dying before their eyes and Hermione didn’t know what to do.

 

“So much for being the brightest witch of my age,” Hermione mumbled, reaching out and touching Ginny’s cheek. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Ginny’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, Ginny.”

 

As she pulled back, she watched in amazement as the color slowly began to return to Ginny’s skin. Ginny blinked her eyes opened and Hermione felt her heart flutter. “Hermione?”


End file.
